


rabbit season

by secondnight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, little bit of a hyung kink too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondnight/pseuds/secondnight
Summary: The thing about Jaemin is he’s fucking easy. He walks and talks with so much swagger — makes himself larger than life — but Chenle knows the easiest way to beat him is through his dick.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	rabbit season

**Author's Note:**

> i just think the idea of Chenle taking Jaemin down a peg is so sexy, what can I say.

Jaemin is talking. Talking and talking, like he always does, million words a minute, a fucking torrent of nonsense designed to make whoever is listening just give up. Usually it works, because he ends up being so obnoxious that they just concede and walk away.

Unfortunately for Jaemin it’s Chenle he’s arguing with, and if there’s one thing Chenle doesn’t like — it’s losing. He’s got a competitive streak a mile wide — and more than anything certainly isn’t above fighting dirty.

And yeah, that’s exactly what Chenle’s gonna do. Jaemin is waving his hands around and yelling about something and Chenle doesn’t care. Really, he doesn’t. No-one taught Jaemin how to shut up, especially when he gets in a mood, where he’s just babbling and bouncing around and shaking people and generally being far too caffeinated. He’s like a fucking rabbit. No wonder they keep putting the ears on him.

Chenle slides up to Jaemin. He gets all up in his face — nose to nose, body to body. It’s not an unusual position — Chenle’s familiar with Jaemin’s body, and even more familiar with him being in his personal space. Jaemin’s still talking — he’s looking directly at him, which is fucking great because it means Chenle gets to see his reaction to what he does next.

He — very assuredly and firmly — slides his hand up and cups Jaemin’s dick.

The effect is instant. Jaemin stutters and stops dead in the middle of his sentence. It’s cartoonish — the way his mouth hangs open before he regains his composure and snaps it shut. Chenle gives his cock a squeeze and grins, feeling Jaemin start to grow hard in his hand.

The thing about Jaemin is he’s fucking easy. He walks and talks with so much swagger — makes himself bigger than life — but Chenle knows the easiest way to beat him is through his dick. And Chenle has the advantage of course — because Jaemin will crumble for him.

Chenle’s hand on his dick is a firm reminder just who that dick belongs to.

“Shut up?” Chenle offers.

Jaemin is a right brat. A born and bred bastard — it’s in his fucking blood. He can’t help himself from talking back.

“Make me,” he says.

Chenle squeezes his cock — again — and cocks an eyebrow. He’d intended to just tease but if Jaemin was pushing it further — well. He’s not going to say no. Jaemin is an absolute fucking horndog, and this wasn’t exactly an unintended side effect. Sometimes Chenle will just touch him by accident — put his hand on the inside of his thigh or sit in Jaemin’s lap, or not even do anything, just be cuddling with him — and suddenly Jaemin’s dick will be poking him.

Things are liable to escalate very quickly. And hey — they’re about to fucking escalate.

Jaemin licks his lips and presses up against Chenle, hips pushing forward into his hand. They’re standing in the middle of the kitchen right now, sunlight streaming through the windows, and Chenle feels a little exposed. Jaemin probably gets off on being watched but Chenle — eh. He’s a bit different. Doesn’t want to traumatise anyone with what he’s about to do.

“Bed,” he says. He releases Jaemin’s cock and Jaemin practically purrs.

Smug little shit.

Chenle might have won the argument, but there’s no doubt that in Jaemin’s mind right now he’s the current winner in this battle. If Chenle has his way it won’t be for longer.

Jaemin leaves, practically strutting as he saunters down to his room. He’s a goddamn peacock most of the time — a show off.

“If you wanted to fuck you could just ask,” Chenle mutters, leaning back against the kitchen counter and picking up Jaemin’s half empty can of tea to finish it off. He can’t even remember what they were arguing about — probably whatever Jaemin’s latest binge watching spree has taken him to. He’s bored — they all are — and boredom just leads to Jaemin picking fights, Jisung picking the dorm apart and Jeno begging Chenle to come keep him company before Renjun kills someone.

He’s content to let Jaemin stew right now. Make him wait for it — if only for a minute or two. There’s no doubt that Jaemin is probably touching himself right now — he can hardly wait for it at the best of times. Especially when Chenle gets aggressive with him. Jaemin’s a brat, but he’s a brat with reason. He acts up for the reaction — and when he gets it, that’s when he goes wild.

The tea is far too sweet for Chenle's taste buds (not that he's refined at all — he's a gaming goblin — but Jaemin eats pure sugar on the regular) and instead he puts the can in the fridge. He pokes around the leftovers for a bit before deciding he's left Jaemin to his own devices for long enough. Any longer and he's liable to lock Chenle out of the room or do things Chenle can't even guess, and honestly — it's been a while since they've fucked. It's Chenle's first time back at the dorms in a week or so, and he's missed Jaemin. Missed his body. His dick.

He doesn’t really want to wait. The sooner Jaemin’s cock is in his mouth the better. The sooner he gets to pin him to the bed and make him whine — the better.

Jaemin is — predictably — half naked. He’s laid out on his bed, pants shoved down his hips and his shirt on the floor, one hand wrapped around his cock as he jerks himself off. He looks good — Chenle will be the first to admit that. The faint outline of his abs, the lines of his pectorals — his fucking thighs, all tense where he spreads them apart.

"Jaemin, Jaemin," Chenle says. He rakes his eyes over his body and feels the lust simmering in his stomach begin to rise.

Jaemin looks up at him and smiles, still jerking at his cock. "Chenle. You come here often?"

Chenle rolls his eyes. "More than I'd like to."

"Don't lie babe, you missed me."

"Your body, maybe." Chenle turns around and locks the door. "Not your mouth."

"My mouth has uses," Jaemin says. He's grinning — all smug and self satisfied. Chenle undoes the clasp on his jeans and pulls them and his boxers off in one go, dropping his jacket on the floor on top of them then sitting down beside Jaemin. He covers Jaemin's hand with his own and jerks him off — once, twice — before guiding his hand to press against his crotch.

"It does," Chenle says. He lets out a sigh as Jaemin wraps his hand around his cock and starts to jerk him off — all while staring at him.

"You just have to use it properly," Jaemin says.

Chenle knows how to use Jaemin's mouth. God, he's a talker and god he never shuts the fuck up — but god does Jaemin give good head.

"Oh I know." He reaches up to trace the shape of Jaemin's lips with his pointer finger and Jaemin practically purrs. "You've got a lovely mouth when it's not spewing bullshit."

"You've got a lovely cock when it's in my ass," Jaemin says.

"How do you even know what my cock looks like in your ass?"

"I don't. Yet."

"Yet? Share with the class?"

Jaemin smirks at him. It's an awful smirk — an 'I have an idea' smirk. The kind of smirk that precedes someone getting into trouble or doing something stupid — like mattress jousting in the dorms at 2am or, more likely, Chenle sucking Jaemin off in some utility closet. "You know every time we practice I think about you fucking me."

Chenle growls. It's a stupid idea, but it's one he's thought of too. He surges forward to crash into Jaemin, channeling the bolt of lust that strikes him through into kissing him. He grabs Jaemin's hair and fists it in his hands, forgoing his usual gentleness to dig into Jaemin — his tongue in his mouth, their kisses long and deep.

"You like that," Jaemin says, gasping when Chenle pulls off him. "You like it when I think about that? God, you're easy."

Chenle pulls at Jaemin's hair, angling his neck sideways as he does so and biting. A reminder to Jaemin that he belongs to him.

"I'm easy?" Chenle asks. "You're easy. Thinking about getting fucked when we're supposed to be working."

"It's hard when you're panting and sweating right in front of me. All those little groans, Chenle. You look so good."

"You're just full of yourself." Chenle nips at his skin, running his tongue across Jaemin's muscles. "You want to see yourself, don't you? Wanna see how pretty you look all wrecked and filled up. I bet you wouldn't even notice me — you'd just watch yourself get fucked."

"I know I look good," Jaemin says. "You don't have to be shy about it."

"You look good," Chenle says, pressing a kiss to his lips before continuing, "because you're mine."

"Cocky."

"Says you."

Chenle yanks at Jaemin, pulling him closer. Jaemin's hand has found his cock again and he's resumed jerking him off, his free hand used to prop himself up.

"It's not cocky to be right," Jaemin says. Chenle kisses him again, bucking into his hand.

"It's cocky to want to watch yourself get fucked. Do you jerk off to that too?"

"I want to see," Jaemin says. "I want to know."

Chenle huffs out a laugh and presses a kiss to Jaemin’s jaw, tracing upwards with a brush of his lips to kiss Jaemin again, lazy and open mouthed. He’s panting slightly, their breaths mingling, and up close Jaemin looks so, so  _ good _ — long eyelashes, pink lips, the devil’s smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Hyung,” Jaemin says. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and his hips keep bucking upwards, the most minute of movements that can't even be conscious — just a latent desire, a sign of how much Jaemin is  _ wanting _ right now. "Hyung…”

The honorific is so sweet on his tongue. It was a discovery -- a joke -- turned into something that made Jaemin's legs quiver. He swears that half the time these days they discover their kinks on camera — someone teasing becomes a reason for Chenle to find himself pushed up against the wall by a hungry Jaemin, or vice versa. 

“What do you want?” Chenle asks. Jaemin releases his cock to wrap his hand around Chenle’s neck and pull him down for a kiss — open mouthed and wet. He bites at his lips, runs his tongue across them, free hand snaking up his shirt to splay across his chest. His fingers push at Chenle’s ribs — firmly, not lightly, god Chenle is still so ticklish, and they’ve learned that Jaemin has to use force when he touches him lest he want him to squirm (which is a different thing entirely). He touches and squeezes, thumbs over Chenle’s nipple and rubs at him as he kisses him and Chenle is alight — he needs something. He needs Jaemin.

“Stop teasing,” Jaemin says, his face a centimeter away from Chenle’s. His eyes are on his lips and he ducks to press another kiss to them — one that should have been short but turns deep. Their hands in each other’s hair, Jaemin grasping at Chenle, gasping, panting into his mouth. This searing edge that runs along their interactions that Chenle loves so much. Hemakes to climb into Jaemin’s lap but Jaemin stops him with a tug on his hair.

“Don’t,” he says. “No. I want to.”

He pushes lightly at Chenle’s chest and Chenle gets the message. He ends up on his back with Jaemin above him, his shirt (and Jaemin’s shorts) thrown to the floor when they readjusted. Jaemin presses another kiss to his lips and then — oh. 

He gets what Jaemin is looking for.

“Putting that mouth to use?” Chenle asks, as Jaemin shuffles down his body, pressing a long line of kisses in his wake. His mouth against his neck, and then his clavicle — lips closing around his nipple for a second before he swirls his tongue around the bud and his eyes flick up to meet Chenle’s. 

There’s no answer but heat — the want that burns in Jaemin’s eyes. This molten feeling of skin on skin, the way his kisses are like a brand.

Lips against his stomach, his thumbs against his hipbones. His hand closes around Chenle again and Chenle bites back a moan, his entire body shivering as Jaemin’s mouth gets closer and closer to his cock. 

“Jaemin,” he pants. Jaemin looks up at him, tongue pressed flat against his hipbone.

“What?” 

Chenle fists his hand in his hair and  _ drags  _ him over, almost slapping his cheek with his cock in his effort to just get him to stop teasing. Jaemin’s tongue touches the tip and he laughs, withdrawing it to duck down to kiss all around the base, all while never breaking eye contact 

“Do you want something, Chenle?” Jaemin asks. It vibrates against the inside of Chenle’s thigh, his voice and low dripping with a saccharine sweetness like thick honey.

“Suck my cock,” Chenle says. 

Jaemin laughs, pressing Chenle’s cock against his lips and giving it a kiss. “Since you asked so nicely.”

There's no preamble. No more teasing Jaemin licks a stripe up the side and then swallows Chenle down all in one motion.

Chenle hisses, his hips pushing upwards in an automatic motion to fuck into Jaemin's mouth. Jaemin just takes it, his lips wrapped beautifully around the girth of Chenle's cock, hand jerking where his mouth can't reach, tongue flat against the underside. It's wet and hot and fucking obscene and Chenle groans, fisting his hand in Jaemin's hair and pushing him down onto him.

"Much better," he pants. "You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth." 

Jaemin makes a gurgling noise and bobs his head, staring up at Chenle with dark eyes. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Chenle asks, and when Jaemin tries to pull off to make a (no doubt sarcastic) retort he pushes his head back down onto him.

Jaemin moans around his cock, hollowing his cheeks and moving with more enthusiasm, twisting his hand around the base and using his free hand to cup his balls. The noise he makes us obscene — it's wet and messy, his spit dripping down the sides of Chenle's cock and he tries to take him deeper into his mouth. Chenle's hips keep thrusting upwards and he makes no real effort to stop it, just holds onto Jaemin's hair and uses his mouth like his own personal hole.

He reminds Jaemin as much. 

"You like being used, don't you?" he asks, and Jaemin nods, tears beading at the corners of his eyes, Chenle's cock so deep in his throat he can feel him swallow around it. His breath is laboured and he looks so fucking pretty that it makes Chenle's heart thunder, a bolt of red hot lust that explodes in his chest, causing his dick to twitch and his next thrust into Jaemin's mouth to be even more forceful.

"You're so good, Jaemin," Chenle continues. "If only everyone else could see you now, right? If only you could see yourself." 

Jaemin pulls off with a wet pop, chin smeared with saliva and precum, lips shiny pink. He takes a long breath and then dives back down, keeping his eyes on Chenle as he works his cock with determination. One of his fingers slips downwards to tease at Chenle's hole and he lets him — just this once he lets him, his spit slick finger rubbing circles against him as he bobs and sucks and looks at Chenle like he wants the world from him.

"You're so good," Chenle says, and he can feel his orgasm start to build, start to threaten to break, the cresting of a wave on a shore. Jaemin presses his finger inside him — gently — and Chenle moans, his body twisting, every part of him starting to burn up. It feels like the world is narrowed to Jaemin's mouth on his cock — and that's the last thought he has before he comes. His hips snap up and everything shatters within him as he shoots his load into Jaemin's mouth, a long gasp turn from his throat and his head thrown back. Jaemin just sucks him through it, finger still in his ass, his other hand holding his hips down to no doubt stop him from shooting cum down his throat. 

When Chenle's coming back down is when he pulls off, jerking at his own cock and coming before Chenle can barely even realise what's happening. He's left to just watch in a daze as Jaemin comes — most of it landing on Chenle's stomach but some painting Jaemin's fingers —his muscles tense and his biceps standing out as he shudders and gasps, tiny whimpering moans that sound so sweet passing through his lips.

"Jaemin…" Chenle says, his voice rough. Jaemin collapses beside him, wiping his hand on his pillowcase (gross as fuck) and running his other one through Chenle's hair.

"What," he says. Chenle cups his cheek and kisses him, lazy and slow, lingering between the lick of his tongue against his lips and the fact that even now Jaemin still has some kind of enthusiasm in him.

"Kind of wished I'd fucked you," Chenle murmurs. 

"Wow, that wasn't good enough?"

"It was too good. Was supposed to remind you who you belonged to, not get my brain turned to goo."

"Isn't that a good enough reminder?"

He kisses him again with a little more force, Jaemin's hand splayed out across his chest. He tastes like cum (Chenle's cum — not that he's ever eaten his own cum on purpose, more that it's a common flavour of Jaemin's breath), but it's tolerable. 

"Depends. Do I win?"

"You always win," Jaemin says. He presses his tongue into Chenle's mouth with a sharp intake of breath, moans when the pull apart. "You win 'cause you got me."

"I win because I found a way to shut you up."

"Don't think Renjun's gonna employ that one any time soon."

"Maybe," Jaemin agrees. He presses a kiss to Chenle's jaw. "Maybe not. Wanna fuck me and find out the real winner of this game, then?"

"Eh," Chenle says. He can already feel the arousal starting to stir within him at Jaemin's lazy kisses, ones that come like punctuation at the end of his sentences. God bless his youthful refractory period. "You don't care who wins, do do you?"

Jaemin wraps his hand around Chenle's cock and starts to work it, giving him a million dollar grin and another peck on the lips.

"Not in the slightest."

  
  
  
  



End file.
